gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dianna Agron
Dianna Elise Agron was born April 30, 1986 (to Ronald S. and Mary Agron) and is an American actress and singer. Her father's family originates from Russia. She is Jewish and is most known for her role as Quinn Fabray on Glee. She also stars as Sarah Hart in I Am Number Four ''with Alex Pettyfer, Natalie in ''Burlesque, and Minnow in The Romantics, there is also a rumour that she will star in " Through the Fence ( 2013)" along-side Bruce Willis and Victoria Justice. Additionally, she has appeared in other television shows such as Heroes and Mall World. In December 2011, she launched a website,'' You, Me & Charlie''http://youmeandcharlie.com/, as a place to stay positive through art. Early life Agron was born in Savannah, Georgia, the daughter of Mary (née Barnes) and Ronald S. Agron, a general manager of Hyatt hotels. She was raised in San Francisco and also lived in San Antonio, Texas for several years. Agron's father's family is originally from Russia, and their original surname, "Agronsky", was altered by Ellis Island officials. Her father is Jewish and her mother converted to Judaism. Agron attended Hebrew school and had a bat mitzvah. She attended Burlingame High School in California. She performed in her high school's version of the musical Grease, as Marty. She has been dancing since the age of three, and began teaching dance as a teenager. She says she was not "popular" in the stereotypical sense in high school, though she had many friends from different cliques around the school. When she was 15, she found out her dad had multiple sclerosis. In an interview for Cosmopolitan magazine, she revealed: “Quite a bit changed after that,” she says. “At that age, you don’t see mortality in your parents.” The disease caused her parent’s relationship to fall apart, and they decided to separate, which was devastating for her and her younger brother. “I had to play therapist to my family…be the glue.” She pauses, then says, “Those kinds of things I’m not ready to speak about yet.” Her voice is quiet, almost soothing, but her eyes make it clear that it’s time to change the subject. Career Dianna Agron has appeared on television shows such as Shark, Close to Home, CSI: NY, Numb3rs and a recurring role on Veronica Mars. She then appeared as Harper on a 13-episode series of short films called It's a Mall World, directed by Milo Ventimiglia, and airing on MTV, and then on the second season of Heroes as Debbie Marshall, the head cheerleader/captain of the cheer squad at Costa Verde High School, also with Ventimiglia. Dianna has also hosted a mini Music Festival for 826LA in Los Angeles called Chickens in Love. She was among many young Hollywood stars selected to be in Wal-Mart's Ocean Pacific spring 2010 marketing campaign. The national campaign debuted in fashion, lifestyle and entertainment magazines such as Elle, Teen Vogue, Seventeen and Cosmopolitan, outdoor and online at the official Ocean Pacific website. In addition, the celebrities hosted an Ocean Pacific party in Los Angeles in late April and made personal appearances on behalf of the brand. Her most notable role is Quinn Fabray, on Glee, which has received high ratings and critical acclaim, including a Screen Actors Guild Award and a Golden Globe, since the series began in May 2009. In 2010, Agron directed the music video for "Body" by Thao with the Get Down Stay Down. She also played the small role of Natalie, girlfriend to main character Ali's love interest Jack, in the movie Burlesque alongside Christina Aguilera, Cher, and Stanley Tucci. Agron was chosen by People to be part of their Most Beautiful 2010. She also came 26th in the 2010 Afterellen.com top Hot 100 list. Agron appeared alongside Alex Pettyfer and Timothy Olyphant as Sarah Hart in the 2011 science-fiction action thriller I Am Number Four, directed by D. J. Caruso. Personal life Agron was dating British actor Alex Pettyfer at the time when they were promoting their new movie 'I Am Number Four in late fall last year, but broke up soon after. She is rumored to be dating Sebastian Stan, though they are believed to have broken up. She has also been linked to Glee co-stars Mark Salling and Chord Overstreet, and even best friend Lea Michele in the past, but has never dated any of them. Filmography Trivia * Enjoys cooking, reading, being outdoors, challenging herself, and spending time with family and friends. * She has a brother named Jason. * Is a member of PETA * Is a vegetarian. * Studied ballet as a child and then moved to Hip-Hop and other types of dance. * Was roommates with [[Lea Michele during the first thirteen episodes of Glee. * Spent much of her youth between hotels in San Francisco and Savannah due to her father being a general manager with Hyatt. * Considers elephants to be her favorite non-domesticated animal. * Dislikes having blood drawn, which causes her to faint. * Considers Alice in Wonderland to be her favorite book and recommended it to Chris Colfer. * Chose "felldowntherabbithole" as her Tumblr URL, referencing Alice in Wonderland. * Has a tattoo written in slab serif on her left ribcage, which reads "Mary Had a Little Lamb." The lamb refers to herself, and Mary refers to her mother, Mary. * Owns a dog named Arthur. * Still owns her first childhood toy: a stuffed bear named Teddy Bear. * Was crowned homecoming princess in her junior year of high school. * Is of Jewish faith. Ironically, her character in Glee is a devout Christian. * Sang "Fly Me to the Moon" when auditioning for Glee. * Came second place in "Spelling Bee for Cheaters," a nonprofit event for charity held by 826LA. * Went to her first concert with her father to see The Who. * Dislikes foods touching each other when eating a meal. * Directed, produced, wrote and starred in a short film called A Fuchsia Elephant. * Has an obsession with strange pets and plans to own an octopus. * Has several nicknames, including "Di", "Lady Di", "Charlie"," Dianno" and "Shelby". * Her close family and friends call her "Di", "Babe", "Kitty", and "Lamb." * Was in honors classes in high school. * Finds calmness at beaches and cemeteries. * Has an affinity for dark motifs, including pirates, skulls, and witchcraft. * Considers three and thirteen to be her luckiest numbers. * Often experiences luck on Friday the 13th. * Enjoys the works of Tim Burton. * Instructed dance classes as a teenager. * Wears dresses almost every day. * Has a nasal voice due to a deviated septum, which was caused by an accidental strike to her face as a teenager. * Is of Russian descent. * Adores vintage actresses, such as Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor. * Appears first in the opening credits of Glee, due to alphabetization. * Cut her hair to half its length after filming the second season of Glee. They made this part of the plot, saying that Quinn is depressed that Finn dumped her and in order to cheer her up Santana and Brittany suggests that she gets a haircut. * Dated Alex Pettyfer around the release of I Am Number Four. Pettyfer also dated actress Emma Roberts who dated Dianna's Glee co-star Chord Overstreet. * Cannot perform cartwheels. * Says she has learned the most from Lea. Lea has taught her to stand up for herself more, like realizing that she can't be in 10 places at the same time. * Has never broke a bone. * Was number 8 on the AfterEllen Hot 100 list. * When the cast of Glee was flying from Sydney to Melbourne, a crazy guy grabbed Dianna's face and kissed her. Lea yelled and pushed him off of Dianna. A stewardess who didn't see what was happening turned around and said, "You two be quiet!" Lea yelled, "No, that man just kissed my friend!" * Close friends with Mark Salling, Lea Michele, Naya Rivera, Harry Shum Jr., Cory Monteith, Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet and Jenna Ushkowitz. * Her name in Chinese is 厄納. * Her middle name is Elise.http://felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com/post/6453072763 Fans had widely assumed it was "Charlotte" as one of her pet nicknames is "Charlie". * Used "alittlelamb" as her Twitter username since June 19, 2009. On June 15, 2011, she changed it to "DiannaAgron" for easier distinction. It is believed the change was made so her account could be officially verified by Twitter, which happened shortly afterwards. * Is aware of Faberry; she hasn't read it but hears it's pretty steamy and isn't opposed to the storyline. * Is aware of the rumors surrounding her and Lea Michele. * Wouldn't be opposed to kissing Heather Morris. * Dianna is 5'6". * She is a supporter of the San Jose Sharks, as seen on her Tumblr when she and co-star Naya Rivera are seen wearing Sharks hockey jerseys. * While filming Mattress, she accidentally kicked Chris Colfer in the groin while rolling on a mattress. * On June 11, 2011 during a show in Toronto of the Glee Live Tour, she chose to wear a "Likes Girl's" shirt instead of her usual "Lucy Caboosey" shirt for the performance of Born This Way. She later wrote about it on her tumblr expressing her support for the LGBT ('L'esbian 'G'ay 'B'isexual 'T'ransgendered) citizens. This caused her to be a trending topic on Twitter. * At one concert with a smaller stage, she was standing too close to where fireworks were about to go off, but Lea saved her saying "Come over here, you're about to die!" Magazine, 'This Minute' * Was once caught smoking, but she said that it was because she was drunk. She said that she has not smoked since then and she hasn't been spotted smoking again. * She's an alto. * Visited two psychics and both readings revealed a person called "Charlie", which was attributed to being her name in a past life. She has since adopted it as a nickname. *After breaking her nose again around Glee Live 2011, she finally got her deviated septum fixed, and she's no longer a mouth-breather. *Was rumored to be dating Sebastian Stan from Gossip Girl. *Is allergic to cats. This was a problem when she and Lea were living together. The cast found some kittens on the set and Lea brought some home. *Her parents divorced when she was 15, because after they found out about her dads multiple sclerosis, it teared their relationship apart. Dianna said she had to play therapist in the family, but she isn't ready to talk about it yet since it was so hard for her and her younger brother. *Rarely talks about her personal life. *Wouldn't mind Quinn becoming lesbian or bisexual on Glee. *Drives an Audi A4 *She has naturally brown hair, having stated when asked during the 'Never have I ever' feature behind the scenes of Glee if she has dyed her, she replied with "I have dyed my hair many times". She has been seen multiple times having her hair dyed blonde, but recently dyed most of her hair pink (as part of her character Quinn's storyline), only for the first two episodes of season three. *Was called the biggest flirt. *Was cast on Glee two days before they started shooting. This is why she is barely in the pilot. *Because they had not cast Quinn, writers considered scrapping the character. *Was considered the most gullible by Jenna Ushkowitz. *Was considered an angel by Darren Criss. *Ships Faberry. *She and Brad Falchuk are the ones who drew Puck's "Clown Pig" that he gave to Beth in I Am Unicorn. *She speaks Spanish, as she studied it for four years. *Was drunk at the 2011 Golden Globes along with Lea Michele. *Dianna is #75 on BuddyTV's "TV's 100 Sexiest Women of 2011 *She calls Mark Salling "Ookie" *On December 12, 2011, Dianna launched You, Me & Charlie. She wanted to extend her tumblr blog after she saw how much her posts meant to readers, and what they have sent to her. The 'About' section of the website includes her mission: " I want you to join me now. Let’s share this space as an art collective. There’s enough negativity in this world to smother all of us into a state of infinite sadness. Why not counter that? That’s what this site is for. I hope it just does that." *On her tumblr, she made a promise to answer every person who sends her a legitimate message, saying that it may take a while, but she'll find extra time between work. She only requested that people keep her replies to themselves and close family and friends because they are all written from the heart and with deep thought. She doesn't want people to compare replies or post them on the internet. *In Texas, she was picked on for being Jewish. "I knew nobody that was Jewish, like I was. That was one of the most obvious things those kids picked up on, and picked on me for. "Jew girl!" "Latke girl!" *Dianna's twitter account was hacked on the 18th December 2011, and, had started many trending topics (For example: #DirtyDianna). The hacker also got into Dianna Agron's personal email, and the hacker started leaking songs, scripts and episode titles. *Has seen Lea on Spring Awakening a year before working on Glee with her *Does not miss having her long hair *She loves pirates,skulls and witchcraft *She wrote co-star, Chris Colfer's paragraph for Time's 100 Inspirational People list. *Obsessed with her French bulldog Arthur Quotes *''taking many pictures of the Glee cast on set'' I try to do it most when we're travelling. On set we have an on set photographer, and I do have a few lines to remember, but photography has definitely been my favourite way to remember things. At least for me that's how my brain processes things, of memories or moments - if I take a picture of it I can remember so many more details. I think it's about choosing the exact picture in my head that signifies or symbolises a moment - almost as if you're using film. It's almost archaic. *''the rumors about her and Lea Michele and the GQ photo shoot'' "When it was just Lea and me, I was like, 'We're in skimpy clothes, we're up against each other. This is feeding those rumors.' I've never been shot in so little clothing." *“Everybody is convinced that Lea and I are in a relationship. There are supposedly forums with photos of us hugging at work or events. It’s funny, but flattering — Lea is beautiful. Since when can’t you hug your friends?” *"I oddly didn’t scare @alxanders, he just laughed, which is making me understand that people get me. And my oddities." *''where she thinks the Quinn-Rachel relationship will go'' "They definitely have their moments of turning to each other. I don’t know. I think it’s so tricky with them because obviously they’ve had this kind of love triangle situation - sometimes even more than that with Puck and everything like that. It depends on the maturity of the girl. Sometimes I feel people can move past what they’ve grown up around and their surroundings while in a place and some people need closure after they’ve left and then coming back. I’ve seen it happen with people I knew growing up that hated each other, and then years later you go home and you see them walking down the street and they have babies. I think it’s really difficult because high school is one of the most volatile and emotional stages of your life." *"When I first moved to LA, I lived in a one bedroom apartment, and it got a little seedy around our area. One time, SWAT was at our building because somebody’s houseguest had gone off their meds and was schizophrenic and shouting, ‘He’s going to kill me, He’s going to kill me!’ Somebody called the cops. I’m coming home from a dance class and I see this chopper circling my building and SWAT all downstairs." *"When you’re sad, you’re not sad. You are merely oblivious to the good things in your life. There is always a crack of light in the darkness. Find it." *“What a world we live in. I want to be incredibly close to the heart of it all. To live honestly, truthfully and to be completely present is the ultimate enterprise. And right now, I couldn’t possibly ask for anything more. I'm a very lucky girl.” *"I’ve vowed that, this summer I’ll go somewhere. But if I go to Africa, I may never come back. I’m just going to live with the animals and adopt an elephant, and it’s going to be my friend." *"Maybe I was a pirate in my past life. I didn’t kill people, though. I was just a badass." *“I must say, I am trying to live my life with a sharpie marker approach. You can’t erase the strokes you’ve made, but each step is much bolder and more deliberate.” Links *Twitter-@DiannaAgron *Tumblr -Felldowntherabbithole.tumblr.com *webpage - youmeandcharlie.com Dianna's Red Carpet Dresses (2010- Today) GG 2010.jpg|Golden Globes 2010 Gg 2011 d.jpg|Golden Globes 2011 Dianna Golden globes 2012.jpg|Golden Globes 2012 Sag 2010 d.png|SAG Awards 2010 dianna-agron-sag-awards-03.jpg|SAG Awards 2011 dianna-agron-sag-awards-2012-01.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg|Emmy Awards 2010 tumblr_lrqtwn5neQ1qheinlo1_400.jpg|Emmy Awards 2011 dianna-agron-grammys-01.jpg|Grammys 2011 Dianna+Agron+Glee+3D+Concert+Movie+Premiere+WBePGGAnXUsl.jpg|Glee 3D movie premiere 2011 Gallery Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg|dianna becoming homecoming princess Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 53.png|Dianna Agron, aka Quinn Fabray DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg|Dianna in I Am Number Four diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg|Dianna in an interview for I Am Number Four DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Glee Girls.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Sag 2010 d.png Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg Cory013.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 001111.jpg 00111111111111111111.jpg 0022222222222222222.jpg 0044.jpg 004444444444444444.jpg 008888888888888888.jpg 009999999999999999.jpg 010001001010101001.jpg 01001001010101010100.jpg 1001-dianna-agron.preview.jpg 53.png Awwcutehug.gif Cory013.jpg Dianna-Agron-Homecoming-yearbook-435x580.jpg Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna2.jpg DiannaAgron2009.jpeg DiannaAgronJunior.jpeg DiannaPF.jpg DiannaPhotoshootAgron.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna Agron.jpg Dianna agron pic.jpeg Diannaonsarahquinn.jpeg GG 2010.jpg Gg 2011 d.jpg Hbz-dianna-agron-2010-emmys-de.jpg Images-6-.jpg Images-8-.jpg ImagesCACCH9WN.jpg ImagesCALPNMR3.jpg ImagesCAUDEHT4.jpg ImagesCAWVUCR7.jpg ImagesCAYBGO5R.jpg Mq 017.jpg Normal 0010101001010.jpg Normal 0011.jpg Normal 0011101010010.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal HQ017.jpg OPBR0168.jpg OPBR0238.jpg OPBR0357.jpg OPDA0016.jpg Sag 2010 d.png Tumblr li8ygo5RRa1qfw326o1 500 (1).jpg tumblr_kswomiKgdJ1qzeqvqo1_400.jpg tumblr_la7gioyNyu1qdxhz2o1_500.jpg whykcn.jpg Achele-lea-michele-and-dianna-agron-13447026-453-604.jpg DiannaHaircut.jpg|Dianna's Post Season 2 Haircut 6.jpg 5.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg 4.jpg tumblr_lllub2ODL31qiw412o1_400.png Dianna Agron.png Tumblr llw7scUFmU1qaflyuo1 500.gif Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Glee+Stars+Set+jpWrqkbEO2Xl.jpg Tumblr llmjfnTNsv1qhuxxdo1 400.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+2rY4qsNnGGQl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png Tumblr_lm1jeqL7aO1qeqctmo1_500.gif Tumblr_lm1h1zEiAw1qajpj4o1_500.gif tumblr_llyq1xz0tN1qfwr0qo1_500.gif Tumblr_llyfgaANa61qcv6uto1_500.gif Tumblr_lly1m3fhau1qdewr8o1_500.gif 1296500285_chord-dianna-370.jpg Tumblr_llsic8NwnU1qbunnw.gif Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Cast+Glee+Times+qzyJmfR6Kq7l.jpg tumblr_lchleteKri1qaisoao1_500.png Naya-naya-rivera-22694667-500-220.gif Naya-naya-rivera-22694644-500-500.gif Glee-Girls-the-glee-girls-22634172-500-558.jpg Dianna Agron giving Courage.png Dianna_agronnnn.jpg tumblr_lmbut7yFwV1qe40pmo1_500_large.jpg Dianna-Agron-glee-8036042-500-750.jpg dianna-agron-pic (1).jpg dianna_agron_JAN.211.jpg Dianna Agron-SGY-014179.jpg tumblr_lm6xehCdBr1qjwmw4o1_500.png 240px-Dianna_Agron_in_NYC.jpg a-dianna-agron-2.jpg diana-agron-1460.jpg dianna-agron-01.jpg dianna-agron-02.jpg import_image_89265143_d.jpg dianna-agron-gg-2010.jpg img-dianna-agron-02_193625351566-500x666.jpg 1296500285_chord-dianna-370.jpg Chord-01-524x431.jpg 441px-LatestQuam_snap1.png Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+1IEUueYywrfl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Chord+Overstreet+ivT834cRHMwl.jpg Dianna+Agron+Chord+Overstreet+Stars+Glee+Set+MeUxw0GT2ybl.jpg dinna-jenna-lea-dianna-agron-8687731-750-602.jpg tumblr_lllb7g9r1q1qdevcxo1_400.jpg tumblr_lmqt0tcFRl1qeijdeo1_500.jpg Dianna Agron 2011.jpg Tumblr lnk1q4Vynu1qh0du0o1 400.jpg 240px-Dianna Agron in NYC.jpg 53.png Dianna-Agron-dianna-agron-8731364-1937-2560.jpg Dianna-Agron-glee-8036042-500-750.jpg Dianna-agron-01.jpg Dianna-agron-02.jpg Dianna-agron-pic (1).jpg DiannaAgron2009.jpeg DiannaInNumberFourMovie.jpeg Dianna Agron-AYL-005057.jpg Dianna Agron-SGY-014179.jpg Tumblr lopg8da08w1qkuoo8o1 100.gif Tumblr lp2mclFU9n1qic8mfo1 500.png Tumblr lnq2euzh4c1qa48hso11 1280.jpg Ashley greene and dianna agron.jpg|With Ashley Greene Tumblr lo69jrRe8D1qai8ywo1 500.jpg Dianna at the Glee 3D movie premiere.jpg|Dianna walking the red carpet at the Glee 3D movie premiere Dianna_Agron_Dyes_Her_Hair_Pink-6-435x580.jpg|Dianna with her new pink hair dianna25345.jpg|Dianna Agron 936f ull-dianna-agron.jpg|Dianna Agron 02-dianna-agron-44001.jpg|Dianna 037.jpg|Dianna Agron with short hair 936full-dianna-agron.jpg|Spelling Bee dianna_agron.jpg|Short hair dianna-agron-11.jpg|Madgron somebodytolove33.jpg achele111.jpg tumblr_lwngozPQAx1qgz82io1_400 (1).png tumblr_lwnidmGmL61qimu73o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwqqg3QSwj1qgy7j6.bmp.jpeg tumblr_lwsixijjHQ1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_lwskow9C1g1qgpnr9o1_500.png.jpeg tumblr_lwsloydnBE1qkd99co1_400.png tumblr_lwsmj80jRO1qawrd4o1_500.png tumblr_lwsmpeWYpW1qi6xn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwso0vQDIk1qejhmqo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwso2kpMgD1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_lwso4tVDOA1qzvdldo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwso5aQG8M1r7fnpto1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsob7iodu1r81iaho1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsoxlFeBL1qg48w3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lwsp0nvEvs1qdu86bo1_500.jpg Tumblr lv3ddeTfua1qapg62o1 500.jpg|Dianna just being beautiful tumblr_lv3avsDpka1qc04yxo1_500.png tumblr_lv22z2NAbV1r3dfmuo9_r1_250.gif|cutest smile ever <3 Tumblr lr5voctQ431qkvjb8o1 500.jpg Dianna-Chord-Glee-Live-sam-and-quinn-22915095-500-322.png overgron.jpg ISayaLittlePrayer.gif Dianna-and-Cory-Modelling-for-OP-Clothing-glee-11196409-1222-815.jpg Normal 047 copy.jpg Black and white.jpg lt9ib.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right|Dianna, Harry, Jenna and Darren dancing with YouTube Star Kennan Cahill. Category:Actors